


i like it when you sleep, for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it

by galacticlions



Series: klance [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddles, Keith is thinking, M/M, keith is an idiot in love, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticlions/pseuds/galacticlions
Summary: keith likes the way lance looks when he’s sleepingin a totally non-creepy way





	i like it when you sleep, for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it

**Author's Note:**

> hehe the 1975 title

To put it in a non-creepy way, Keith liked the way Lance looked when he was sleeping. His fingers were relieved of their forever duty of drumming against his thighs anxiously, and his eyes finally resting from darting across the room and to the floor and to people’s faces. His eyebrows relaxed and no longer furrowed and his lips still and parted and no longer moist with bite marks from nervousness.

His tanned cheeks in their regular color other than the exhausted, heated pink from missions and training. His limbs loose and no longer filled with aching lactic acid, but instead filled with exertion and final relaxation. His breathing also calm, not ragged and dry like sand.

Lance’s tanned skin was warm against Keith’s pale body, bringing comfort and warmth and safety. Keith needed for Lance’s skin to touch his as they slept to remind himself that Lance is here, alive and well. Keith needed to know that Lance is not at death’s doorstep, but safety in his hold and in his bed. 

Keith was always here when Lance’s body created a thin sheen of sweat, and when his eyebrows wrinkled, and when his hands turned desperate and cold, and when pink lips closed, and when his jaw was clenched tightly in terror.

Keith hated Lance’s mind when the boy was alone.

Keith could never crack the impossible enigma that was Lance’s mind. The boy’s head will fill with waves of sorrow and bottomless pits of regret. Keith can’t imagine what goes on in his head while he’s asleep, but he really hopes that there are flowers blooming, a fairy sprinkling gold dust, and syrupy memories. 

Keith grabbed Lance’s soft hand that smelled of vanilla and warmth, and kissed his knuckles gently. He let his lips linger there for a little bit, before returning Lance’s hand on his heart where it was before and where it always will be.


End file.
